Utility companies often incentivize reduction in energy usage during certain high-load periods to ensure the utility is able to meet demand. For example, in summer months peak energy usage may occur on hot days in the late afternoon. The utility may offer an incentive to a factory to reduce energy usage during the late afternoon to ensure the utility is able to meet the demand during the peak energy usage. In response, the factory may delay a high-load production run until later in the evening. The changes in energy usage during peak or high-load periods may be referred to as a demand response (DR) event. DR events may include a time period during which the utility expects a high demand and asks customers to reduce or curtail energy usage. When a customer reduces its energy usage by an agreed-upon amount, the utility may provide the incentive to the customer.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.